edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Lothlórien
Sshot0008 1413305553.jpg Sshot0006 1446283197.jpg Sshot0006 1445874621.jpg Sshot0005 1445874594.jpg Sshot0004 1446283172.jpg Sshot0003 1446283147.jpg Sshot0003 1445874541.jpg Sshot0002 1446283094.jpg Sshot0001 1413909394.jpg Mirkwoodunits 1406974970.jpg Lorienrangerrender 1412865821.jpg Legolasrender 1389449883.jpg Mirkwoodguard 1407072384.jpg Haldir 1450130099.jpg Grimbeorn 1444919051.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-48-29-507.jpg Edainsplashscreen 1437898645.jpg Chanteuse.jpg Carasgaladhonguard 1413908402.jpg 1422385736game2015-08df3.jpg Thranduilimage 1403345272.jpg Thranduilgifts 1435738983.jpg Thranduildeer 1437824941.jpg Tauriel 1404122171.jpg Sshot0009 1413305546.jpg Flinkbaum 1322812816.jpg Huorn.png Lothlórien is the only faction of the light without having a solid ring of walls, but wooden bridges that are connected to tree nodes. The fortress ring is open, but can be equipped at the nodes with different defensive extensions. Units, main functions and special systems are available in the citadel. With a total of 5 building plots, Lothlórien has a very small number of possible locations. On camp maps Lothlórien offers only 4 Building plots, but provides a bridge ring around the camp. Lorien tactics are situational and specializes in Hit & Run. Through various systems it is possible to acquire the units higher speeds, but has a weakness on the defensive. Lothlórien can recruit Beornings and Ents on settlements and Elves from Mirkwood on outposts Strategic points Castle The castle of Lothlórien is different from other factions because it doesn't have walls. The castle is equipped with 5 build plots around the citadel. All around the castle there is a chain of bridges and guard platforms that form a circle. Every building inside castle produces resources. Camp Camp has 4 build plots. All mechanisms function just like in fortress. However the camp does not have bridges linking the plots together. Outpost On the outpost you can select one of 2 buildings: Lothlórien outpost or Mirkwood outpost. From Mirkwood outpost you can train Mirkwood units as well as Legolas and Thranduil. If you choose Lothlórien outpost you can recruit heroes and units and can also improve it with upgrades. In the beginning, the player has a big tree house that can be improved with the several upgrades. Settlement On the settlement player can choose to build Ent Moot (grants access to ents), Mallorn trees (generates resources; can be improved by different upgrades) and Beorninger hut (recruits beornings and Grimbeorn; produces resources (the Beorninger-Hut have both the function of a resource building with the ability Harvest Honey as well as the function of a troop building, but Beornings will be trained slower.). Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Galadriel Galadriel was the co-ruler and Lady of Lothlórien along with her husband, Lord Celeborn. However, neither she nor Celeborn took royal titles, as they only saw themselves as Guardians of Lothlórien. Celeborn Celeborn was the''' Lord of Lothlórien'. His wife was Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood. Celeborn was said to be one of the wisest Elves in Middle-earth at the end of the Third Age. Rumil&Orophin '''Rumil and Orophin' guarded the border of the country to the west, at the time of the War of the Ring. Haldir Haldir was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and a marchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. Radagast the Brown Radagast the Brown also called Aiwendil 'was one of the five Wizards, or ''Istari. Radagast was mainly concerned with the well-being of the plant and animal worlds. Frodo '''Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, was a Hobbit of the Shire in the Third Age. He was a Ring-bearer, best friend to Samwise Gamgee and one of the three Hobbits who sailed from Middle-earth to the Uttermost West at the end of the Third Age. Sam Samwise Gamgee, also known as Sam, was a Hobbit of the Shire. He was Frodo Baggins' gardener and best friend. Sam proved himself to be Frodo's closest and most dependable companion, the most loyal of the Fellowship of the Ring. Gwaihir Gwaihir, also known as Gwaihir the Windlord, was the greatest of the Great Eagles during the Third Age. He is best known for his deeds during the events of The Hobbit and the War of the Ring. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Tauriel She is a Silvan Wood-Elf of Mirkwood, as well as a captain of the Elven guard of Thranduil's Woodland Realm. Legolas Legolas was a Sindarin elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. As he was the son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood, Legolas was a Prince of the Woodland Realm, a messenger, and a master bowman. Thranduil Thranduil, son of Oropher, was an Elven king who ruled over the Woodland Realm in the Second and Third Ages. Though inherently cautious, he eventually committed his kingdom to fighting Sauron in the War of the Ring. Treebeard Treebeard, also known as Fangorn, was the oldest of the Ents still left in Middle-earth, an ancient tree-like being who is a sort of "shepherd of trees". Quickbeam Bregalad, known mainly as Quickbeam, was a middle-aged Ent at the time of the War of the Ring. He wasn't as old as Treebeard, as he can be described as quite young. He guarded the Rowan trees, as he resembled as a rowan himself. Grimbeorn Grimbeorn also known as Grimbeorn the Old was Beorn's son. He took over as chieftain of the Beornings after his father's death. Upgrades Spellbook Horns of the Noldor = Cost: 1 Visual Effect: A blue sound wave appears on the target area and any friendly units in it during the spell's activation will be granted a standard leadership FX Gameplay Effect: The horns of Lothlorien are blown filling the heart of elves nearby with courage. All friendly units in the target area temporarily gain +25% attack and fear resistance. |-| Elven Wood = Cost: 1 Visual Effect: The target area is temporarily covered in a green texture and a couple trees emerge from the ground. In addition, the area is briefly covered in mist and butterflies fly out of the trees. Gameplay Effect:Creates a lush terrain on which trees grow and the elves of Lorien use the trees for protection, all allied troops on the target area gain +25% armor as long as they remain in the target area. |-| Enshrouding Mist = Cost: 1 Visual Effect: Mist temporarily covers the target area during the duration of the spell. Thick white clouds will keep any allied units in their stealthed form (slowly disappearing and appearing). Gameplay Effect: Any units in the target area during the duration of the spell will gain the stealthed status which means unless the enemy player has units with the abilities to see through stealth then the friendly units will be invisible to the enemy player. |-| Guards of Mirkwood= Cost: 3 Visual Effect: The ground will grown slightly dark green, heavy smoke will blow across the target area, followed by butterflies escaping from the ground and the appearance of Tauriel and 2 battalions of Border Guard Gameplay Effect: Temporarily summon and gain control of the deadly captain of the Mirkwood guard, Tauriel. She come protected with two battalions of Mirkwood Border Guards to help her. She's an adept with the knives and can move undetected. |-| Mystical Stream= Cost: 3 Visual Effect: A blue wave of water passes through the target area and leaves a blue trail. Gameplay Effect:The waters of the mystical streams of Mirkwood are poured upon field. All enemy units in the target area cannot move temporarily but all heroes are still free to navigate as they will. |-|Light of the White Lady = Cost: 2 Visual Effect: This passive spell does not have a visual effect. Gameplay Effect: The Light of the White Lady falls upon Lothlorien, protecting it and empowering its magic. Permanently decreases the cooldown of the all the Spellbook Powers by 25%. |-|Arrow Storm = Cost: 2 Visual Effect: A volley of arrow bombard the ground a couple seconds after a warning shot is fired. Gameplay Effect:Light AoE damage is inflicted to enemy units in the target area. The damage is very minor but good enough to take put Orc Warriors in one hit. Other higher tier units will suffer various amounts of damage but usually not die. |-| Radagast the Brown= Lorien Sleigh Radagast.jpg|Sleigh Form Lorien Foot Radagast.jpg|Foot Form Lorien Eagle Radagast.jpg|Eagle Radagast Cost: 7 Visual Effect: A thick white smoke covers the target area and many small white puffs of pipe smoke emerge from the smoke. Once it all clears away Radagast will appear in one of his three forms: Sleigh form, Foot form and Eagle form. Gameplay Effect: Call and control the Brown Istari for some time. He is a mighty magician but a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to people. However, he will take up arms and unleash nature's wrath on his enemies if necessary. He can also cast a mighty heal which will regenerate an insane amount of health of any unit caught in the target area. |-| Elbereth Gilthoniel= Cost: 6 Visual Effect: Rays of blue light appear in the sky and an elvish song plays in the background, all buildings and heroes will gain a whiter appearance. Gameplay Effect: The elves can see the stars of Elbereth and gain hope. This cancels the Darkness power and the Freezing Rain power. In addition, all friendly heroes and buildings gain +75% armor for a short time. |-| Summon Eagle Allies= Cost: 7 Visual Effect: A loud eagle screech is heard and Gwaihir and two Eagles come down from the sky, temporarily under the player's control. Gameplay Effect:The user temporarily gains control of Gwaihir and two Eagles, deadly flying flying units who can wreck havoc in the enemy's army. Can be used to deadly effect if correctly used, very weak damage against building and weak armor against arrows. |-| Star of Earendil= Cost: 10 Visual Effect: Summons a flying blue boat who project a blue-ish light in the area around it. Enemies affected will gain some sort of spinning sparkle effect above their heads. Gameplay Effect: All enemies lose 99% armor and friendly units under it are rapidly healed. |-| Rains of the Valar= Cost: 10 Visual Effect: A light drizzle begins to fall followed by heavy balls of water which fall all over the target area pushing back enemy units. Gameplay Effect: Each ball of water deals a heavy amount of damage and pushes back enemies over a great distance. Very useful to deal heavy damage to unupgraded units of all tiers. Upgrades Strategy At the beginning of the game Lothlórien's strength is in light, fast moving troops and excellent Archers as defense. As the base is protected by Archers already from the beginning Lothlórien can more focus on aggressive battle. Map control is quite important since building the entmoot on settlements will give you access to siege weapons - ents. Recruiting Galadriel from the citadel is a key to success as she is very powerful against enemy units. It's important to capture outposts and build on them Lorien or Mirkwood outposts as each one gives you different possibilities. Galadriel's power Gifts of Lorien plays a significant role in game as with this skill you can make your heroes stronger and give them various bonuses. At very late game Galadhrim can be very useful against enemies. Category:Elves Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Faction Category:Playable Faction